The instant invention relates generally to enclosure devices and more specifically it relates to a combination helmet and upper body protector for a hockey player or the like.
Numerous enclosure devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cover and enclosure the heads and necks of the wearers of the enclosure devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,113,062; 3,562;813 and 4,605,000 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.